Papa's Freezeria DELUXE
Papa's Freezeria DELUXE is a game where you can make delicious sundaes for customers! The game was first announced on July 24, 2017. It was made by Fanofkinopio, a user on this wiki. The 'release date' is 1 August 2017. Sneak Peeks * 7/24/2017: Papa's Freezeria DELUXE is announced! * 7/24/2017: Holidays! * 7/24/2017: List of all Customers! * 7/24/2017: Sneak Peek: Holiday ingredients! * 7/25/2017: Minnie's Minigames! * 7/25/2017: List of all ingredients! * 7/25/2017: List of some badges! * 7/26/2017: Closers! * 7/27/2017: Chefs! * 7/27/2017: Specials! * 7/28/2017: Launch Date: 8/1/2017!! * 7/29/2017: Stations! * 8/1/2017: PAPA'S FREEZERIA DELUXE IS HERE!!!! Chefs * Jason (Fanofkinopio) * Shelly * Custom Worker Introduction Jason/Shelly/Custom Worker grew up poor and no money. One day while begging for money, they come across Papa's Freezeria DELUXE. Knowing that they will earn some money by working, they instantly apply for the job. The next day, Papa Lewis calls them and says that they got the Job! Jason/Shelly/Custom Worker run to the Freezeria, which is packed with people, much to their dismay. Ending Just before unlocking Papa Lewis, Jason/Shelly/Custom Worker has finally earned enough money to live in riches. Stations * Order Station * Build Station * Mix Station * Top Station Customers Time customers come on days in which no new customer is unlocked at a rank. *Lily (Tutorial) *Dane (After tutorial) *Ai (Random) *Lip (Random) *Mex (Random) *Lucius (Random) *Klein (Random) *Leo (Random) *Rory (Time) *Dennis (Time) *Jade (Time) *Ella (Time) *Ben (Time) *Belle (Time) *Lexy (Time) *Robert (Time) *Nori (Time) *Mandy (Time) *Ikebana (Time) *Ken (Time) *Minnie (Time) *Sandy (Time) *William (Time) *Grimlon (Time) *Sherry (Time) *Max (Day 2) *Ted (Rank 2) *Nei (Rank 3) *Boey (Rank 4) *Alice (Rank 5) *Lili An (Rank 6) *Eva (Rank 7) *Li (Rank 8) *Kumi (Rank 9) *Mr. Nakamura (Rank 10) *Mae (Rank 11) *Julia (Rank 12) *Lacey (Rank 13) *Ban (Rank 14) *Mary (Rank 15) *Roy (Rank 16) *JK55556 (Rank 17) *Tess (Rank 18) *Dimitry (Rank 19) *Louie (Rank 20) *Penny (Rank 21) *Tei (Rank 22) *Owen (Rank 23) *Candice (Rank 24) *Fred (Rank 25) *Susan (Rank 26) *Laundry Machine (Rank 27) *Rox (Rank 28) *Roxanne (Rank 29) *Tom (Rank 30) *Greg (Rank 31) *Xavier (Rank 32) *Helena (Rank 33) *Stile (Rank 34) *Joey (Rank 35) *Jack (Rank 36) *Molly (Rank 37) *Munro (Rank 38) *Kenneth (Rank 39) *Lachesis (Rank 40) *Ellie (Rank 41) *Gan (Rank 42) *Mario (Rank 43) *Wario (Rank 44) *Genny (Rank 45) *Kaitekai (Rank 46) *Rein (Rank 47) *Waigh (Rank 48) *Kylie (Rank 49) *Axe (Rank 50) *John (Rank 51) *Stephen (Rank 52) *Lukas (Rank 53) *Lucy (Rank 54) *Nelly (Rank 55) *Grace (Rank 56) *Diane (Rank 57) *Harry (Rank 58) *Kim (Rank 59) *Alya (Rank 60) *Mei (Rank 61) *Sophia (Rank 62) *Rachel (Rank 63) *Chris (Rank 64) *Andy (Rank 65) *Papa Lewis (Rank 66) Closers *Berri (Monday) *Celica (Tuesday) *Chester (Wednesday) *George (Thursday) *Katrina (Friday) *Yakul (Saturday) *Neil (Sunday) Holidays * Cherry Blossom Festival (Njörun) (Unlocked at 6 with Lili An) - Favored by Lily * Summer Luau (Dain) (Unlocked at Rank 11 with Mae) - Favored by * Starlight Jubilee (Neir) (Unlocked at Rank 16 with Roy) - Favored by * Lucky Fest (Ulir) (Unlocked at Rank 21 with Penny) - Favored by * Fiery Fest (Fjalar) (Unlocked at Rank 26 with Susan) - Favored by * Halloween (Thrud) (Unlocked at Rank 31 with Greg) - Favored by * Thanksgiving (Ced) (Unlocked at Rank 36 with Jack) - Favored by * Christmas (Bragi) (Unlocked at Rank 41 with Ellie) - Favored by * Lunar New Year (Heim) (Unlocked at Rank 46 with Kaitekai) - Favored by * Valentine's Day (Baldr) (Unlocked at Rank 51 with John) - Favored by * St. Paddy's Day (Hezul) (Unlocked at Rank 56 with Grace) - Favored by * Easter (Od) (Unlocked at Rank 61 with Mei) - Favored by Dane Ingredients Order follows: Ingredient (unlocked at which rank) (corresponding badge) (corresponding badge (if have)) Cup Sizes * Medium Cup (Start) (Freezing the basics) (Medium Master) * Large Cup (Unlocked on Day 2 with Max) (Go large) * Small Cup (Unlocked with Eva at Rank 7) (Mini Master) * X-Large Cup (Unlocked with Louie at Rank 20) (Too large to eat) Mixables * Strawberries (Start) (Fresh and Sweet) * Nutty Butter Cup (Start) (Peanut Buttery) * Marshmallow (Start) (Softie) * Sponge Cake(Start) (Spongey) * Birthday Cake (Unlocked with Ted at Rank 2) (Birthday Bash) * S'mores (Unlocked with Alice at Rank 5) (Gimme more S'mores) * Cherries (Unlocked with Kumi at Rank 9) (Cherry Champion) * Blueberries (Unlocked with Mae at Rank 11) (Blue and Berries) * Cotton Candy Pieces (Unlocked with Mary at Rank 15) (Sweet and Soft) * Blackberries (Unlocked with Tess at Rank 18) (Berry family member) * Oreo Cookie Pieces (Unlocked with Candice at Rank 24) (Cream Filled) * Mango (Unlocked with Rox at Rank 28) (Tropical Attack) * Fudge Brownie (Unlocked with Stile at Rank 34) (Gooey Chocolate) * Yum n' M's (Unlocked with Jack at Rank 36) (Chocolate Goodness) * Tangerine (Unlocked with Lachesis at Rank 40) (Tangy Rind) * Peaches (Unlocked with Ellie at Rank 41) (Peachy) * Lychees (Unlocked with Wario at Rank 44) (Sweet Soursop) * Kiwi Slices (Unlocked with Kaitekai at Rank 46) (Kiwi Flavours) * Banana (Unlocked with Axe at Rank 50) (Nana's Bananas) * Seasonal Fruit (Unlocked with Diane at Rank 57) (Fruit Punch) Syrups * Vanilla Syrup (Start) (Unflavoured) * Strawberry Syrup (Start) (Sweet Strawberries) * Chocolate Syrup (Start) (Chocolatey Taste) * Banana Syrup (Unlocked at Rank 3 with Nei) (Sweet Banana) * Mint Syrup (Unlocked with Li at Rank 8) (Minty Fresh) * Cotton Candy Syrup (Unlocked with Julia at Rank 12) (Concession Stand) * Kiwi Syrup (Unlocked with Ban at Rank 14) (Punchy Kiwi) * Neapolitan Syrup (Unlocked with Dimitry at Rank 19) (Trio of Flavours) * Red Velvet Syrup (Unlocked with Fred at Rank 25) (Velvety Smooth) * Orange Syrup (Unlocked with Xavier at Rank 32) (Zesty Oranges) * Pistachio Syrup (Unlocked with Molly at Rank 37) (Green and Nutty) * Mixed Berry Syrup (Unlocked with Kenneth at Rank 39) (Wild Berry Party) * Blue Moon Syrup (Unlocked with Mario at Rank 43) (Rare Syrup) * Coffee Syrup (Unlocked with Genny at Rank 45) (Caffeinated) * Caramel Syrup (Unlocked with Waigh at Rank 48) (Oozy and Sweet) * Chai Tea Syrup (Unlocked with Stephen at Rank 52) (Tea Time) * Rainbow Sherbet Syrup (Unlocked with Lucy at Rank 54) (Frozen Sherbet) * Popsicle Syrup (Unlocked with Diane at Rank 57) (POW and POP) * Royal Syrup (Unlocked with Andy at Rank 65) (Royal Reunion) * Tutti Frutti Syrup (Unlocked with Papa Lewis at Rank 66) (Fruit Party) Mix Levels * Chunky Blend (1/4 of a meter) * Regular Blend (2/4 of a meter) * Smooth Blend (3/4 of a meter) * Flavored Blend (3.5/4 of a meter) Whipped Creams * Whipped Cream (Start) (Light and Fluffy) * Chocolate Cream (Start) (Chocolate Fest) * Strawberry Cream (Start) (Flavoured Fluff) * Lemon Cream (Unlocked with Susan at Rank 26) (Lemony Lover) * Raspberry Cream (Unlocked with Roxanne at Rank 29) (Rap the Rasp) * Orange Cream (Unlocked with Lukas at Rank 53) (Citrus Cream) Toppings * Strawberry Topping (Start) (Berrylicious Berry) * Chocolate Topping (Start) (Classic Chocolate) * Blueberry Topping (Start) (Blueberry Bonanza) * Butterscotch Topping (Unlocked with Mr. Nakamura at Rank 10) (Scotch Butter) * Plum Topping (Unlocked with Tei at Rank 22) (Plum Ponder) * Popsicle Topping (Unlocked with Munro at Rank 38) (Ice on Ice) * Mango Topping (Unlocked with Gan at Rank 42) (Mango Tango) * Key Lime Topping (Unlocked with Kylie at Rank 49) (Key Lime Pie) * Grape Soda Topping (Unlocked with Nelly at Rank 55) (Grape Sensation) Shakers * Rainbow Sprinkles (Start) (Over the Rainbow) * Chocolate Chips (Start) (Chippie) * Crushed Peanuts (Start) (Nuts with Sundaes) * Oreo Bits (Unlocked with Boey at Rank 4) (Oreo Pro) * Cookie Crumbs (Unlocked with Lacey at Rank 13) (Crumbly Sundae) * Mint Shavings (Unlocked with Roy at Rank 16) (Fresh Breath) * Shaved Coconut (Unlocked with Laundry Machine at Rank 27) (Coconutty) * Lollipop Bits (Unlocked with Tom at Rank 30) (Crunchy Sweet) * Rock Candy (Unlocked with Joey at Rank 35) (Rock on!) * Sourballs (Unlocked with Grace at Rank 56) (Super Sour) Placeables * Cherry (Start) (Very Cherry) * Oreo (Start (Cookies and Cream) * Chocolate Chip Cookies (Start) (Cookie Rookie) * Banana (Start) (Banana Fan) * Waffle Cone Wedge (Unlocked with JK55556 at Rank 17) (Sundae Wedge) * Gummy Worm (Unlocked with Louie at Rank 20) (Wriggly Worms) * Chocolate Truffles (Unlocked with Owen at Rank 23) (Truffleated) * Strawberry Wafers (Unlocked with Greg at Rank 31) (Wafer Lover) * Lolly Banana (Unlocked with Helena at Rank 33) (Banana Bonanza) * Chocolate Poles (Unlocked with Rein at Rank 47) (Sweet Sticks) * Gummy Onions (Unlocked with John at Rank 51) (Onion Troop) * Pretzels (Unlocked with Harry at Rank 58) (Salty Touch) * Dipped Strawberries (Unlocked with Kim at Rank 59) (Double Topper) * Gummy Bears (Unlocked with Alya at Rank 60) (Yummy Gummy) * Chocolate Wafers (Unlocked with Mei at Rank 61) (Crispy Chocolate) * Mini Brownie (Unlocked with Sophia at Rank 62) (Brownie Buster) * Dollops (Unlocked with Rachel at Rank 63) (More Whipped Cream?) * Everlasting Gobstoppers (Unlocked with Chris at Rank 64) (Sweet and Sucky) Holiday Ingredients Cherry Blossom Festival * Matcha Jelly (Unlocked with Lili An at Rank 6) * Sakura Syrup (Unlocked on Day 2 of Cherry Blossom Festival) * Matcha Topping (Unlocked with Eva at Rank 7) * Sakura Cookies (Unlocked on Day 4 of Cherry Blossom Festival) * Hakuto Peaches (Unlocked with Li at Rank 8) * Cherry Blossom Petals (Unlocked on Day 6 of Cherry Blossom Festival) Summer Luau * Coconut (Unlocked with Mae at Rank 11) * Luau Punch Syrup (Unlocked on Day 2 of Summer Luau) * Lemon Topping (Unlocked with Julia at Rank 12) * Paper Umbrella (Unlcoked on Day 4 of Summer Luau) * Oranges (Unlocked with Lacey at Rank 13) * Tropical Charms (Unlocked on Day 6 of Summer Luau) Starlight Jubilee * Rocket Cream Cake (Unlocked with Roy at Rank 16) * Powsicle Syrup (Unlocked on Day 2 of Starlight Jubilee) * Jubilee Jelly Drizzle (Unlocked with JK55556 at Rank 17) * White Chocolate Star (Unlocked on Day 4 of Starlight Jubilee) * Trio Ice-Cream (Unlocked with Tess at Rank 18) * Starry Sprinkles (Unlocked on Day 6 of the holiday) Lucky Fest * Golden Cake (Unlocked with Penny at Rank 21) * Green Syrup (Unlocked on Day 2 of Lucky Fest) * Red and Gold Drizzle (Unlocked with Tei at Rank 22) * Horseshoe (Unlocked on Day 4 of Lucky Fest) * Chocolate Coin Bits (Unlocked with Owen at Rank 23) * Lucky Dust (Unlocked on Day 6 of the holiday) Fiery Fest * Flaming Cake (Unlocked with Susan at Rank 26) * Red Syrup (Unlocked on Day 2 of Fiery Fest) * Zingy Topping (Unlocked with Laundry Machine at Rank 27) * Gummy Chilli Pepper (Unlocked on Day 4 of Fiery Fest) * Flame Cookies (Unlocked with Rox at Rank 28) * Spicy Powder (Unlocked on Day 6 of Fiery Fest) Halloween * Scary Shortbread (Unlocked with Greg at Rank 31) * Dark Syrup (Unlocked on Day 2 of Halloween) * Licorice Drizzle (Unlocked with Xavier at Rank 32) * Candy Jack-O-Lantern (Unlocked on Day 4 of Halloween) * Cobweb Cake (Unlocked with Helena at Rank 33) * Scary Sprinkles (Unlocked on Day 6 of Halloween) Thanksgiving * Pumpkin (Unlocked with Jack at Rank 36) * Pumpkin Pie Syrup (Unlocked on Day 2 of Thanksgiving) * Pumpkin Pie Drizzle (Unlocked with Molly at Rank 37) * Chocolate Acorn (Unlocked on Day 4 of Thanksgiving) * Chocolate Leaves (Unlocked with Munro at Rank 38) * Autumn Leaves Sprinkles (Unlocked on Day 6 of Thanksgiving) Christmas * Fruitcake (Unlocked with Ellie at Rank 41) * Eggnog Syrup (Unlocked on Day 2 of Christmas) * Candy Cane Drizzle (Unlocked with Gan at Rank 42) * Candy Present (Unlocked on Day 4 of Christmas) * Peppermints (Unlocked with Mario at Rank 43) * Christmas Jelly Cookie Bits (Unlocked on Day 6 of Christmas) Lunar New Year * Bánh Chưng (Unlocked with Kaitekai at Rank 46) * New Year Syrup (Unlocked on Day 2 of Lunar New Year) * Lucky Topping (Unlocked with Rein at Rank 47) * Dragon (Unlocked on Day 4 of Lunar New Year) * Dragonfruit (Unlocked with Waigh at Rank 48) * New Year Greetings (Unlocked on Day 6 of Lunar New Year) Valentine's Day * Heart Cookies (Unlocked with John at Rank 51) * Raspberry Syrup (Unlocked on Day 2 of Valentine's Day) * Watermelon Topping (Unlocked with Stephen at Rank 52) * Cupid's Heart (Unlocked on Day 4 of Valentine's Day) * Cherry Cordials (Unlocked with Lukas at Rank 53) * Pomegranates (Unlocked on Day 6 of Valentine's Day) St. Paddy's Day * Mint Custard (Unlocked with Grace at Rank 56) * Chocolate Mint Syrup (Unlocked on Day 2 of St. Paddy's Day) * Key Lime Topping (Unlocked with Diane at Rank 57) * Shamrock Cookie (Unlocked on Day 4 of St. Paddy's Day) * Mint Bars (Unlocked with Harry at Rank 58) * Lucky Sevens (Unlocked on Day 6 of St Paddy's Day) Easter * Crushed Easter Eggs (Unlocked with Mei at Rank 61) * Lavender Syrup (Unlocked on Day 2 of Easter) * Wildberry Shake Drizzle (Unlocked with Sophia at Rank 62) * Candy Rabbit Ear (Unlocked on Day 4 of Easter) * Pink Lemonade Marshmallows (Unlocked with Rachel at Rank 63) * Jelly Beans (Unlocked on Day 6 of Easter) Minnie's Minigames! * Strike or Out: In this minigame, watch the white line move sideways to get it in line with the red line. * Lucky Whip: This is all about luck. Choose out of several whipped cream bottles and hope that your bottle will have the most whipped cream in it! * Hide and Seek: Find a certain amount of items in the scenery before time runs out! The scenery will change every prize earnt. * Dizzying Decisions: A customer will be placed on one of four segments of a wheel. You have 3 seconds to memorise which segment they're on. The wheel will spin and you have to find which segment did the customer originally stand on. * Strawberry Shot: Shoot all the enemies before time runs out! * Pancake Stack: Stack a pile of pancakes falling from the sky! Get as little strikes as possible! * Catch or Fall?: A ball will drop from the sky. Your aim is to catch it! The meter will tell you where the ball is, so click when the ball is on the line to win! Badges # Springtime Festival: Unlock all Cherry Blossom Festival Toppings $15 # Summer Holiday: Unlock all Summer Luau Toppings $15 # Fourth of July: Unlock all Starlight Jubilee Toppings $15 # Lucky Lucky!: Unlock all Lucky Fest Toppings $20 # Flaming it up: Unlock all Fiery Fest Toppings $20 # Trick or Treat: Unlock all Halloween Toppings $20 # Thank You: Unlock all Thanksgiving Toppings $25 # Ho ho ho!: Unlock all Christmas Toppings $25 # Happy New Year: Unlock all Lunar New Year Toppings $25 # Pledge your love: Unlock all Valentine's Day Toppings $30 # Happy Go Lucky: Unlock all St. Paddy's Day Toppings $30 # Bunny Bag: Unlock all Easter Toppings $30 # Whole year: Unlock all holidays $150 # Impress me: Unlock Papa Lewis $150 # Summer Vacation: Reach Norðri $50 # Harvest Season: Reach Austri $75 # Winter Wonderland: Reach Suðri $100 # Spring has Sprung: Reach Vestri $150 # Freezing the basics: Serve 4 orders with Medium size cups $5 # Cup Sizer: Unlock all cup sizes $50 # Mixable Master: Unlock all mixables $50 # Syrup Seller: Unlock all syrups $50 # Cream Cropper: Unlock all Creams $50 # Top of the Topping Class: Unlock all Toppings $50 # Shake it up: Unlock all Shakers $50 # Perfect Placer: Unlock all Placeable Toppings $50 # Medium Master: Serve 30 orders with medium size cups $25 # Go large: Serve 30 orders with large size cups $25 # Mini Master: Serve 30 orders with Small size cups $25 # Too large to eat: Serve 30 orders with X-Large Cups $25 # Fresh and Sweet: Serve 30 orders with Strawberries $25 # Peanut Buttery: Serve 30 orders with Nutty Cups $25 # Softie: Serve 30 orders with Marshmallows $25 # Spongey: Serve 30 orders with Sponge Cake $25 # Birthday Bash: Serve 30 orders with Birthday Cake $25 # Gimme more S'mores: Serve 30 orders with S'mores $25 # Cherry Champion: Serve 30 orders with Cherries $25 # Blue and Berries: Serve 30 orders with Blueberries $25 # Sweet and Soft: Serve 30 orders with Cotton Candy $25 # Berry Family Member: Serve 30 orders with Blackberries $25 # Cream Filled: Serve 30 orders with Oraeo Cookie Bits $25 # Tropical Attack: Serve 30 orders with Mango $25 # Gooey Chocolate: Serve 30 orders with Fudge Brownies $25 # Chocolate Goodness: Serve 30 orders with Em n ms $25 # Tangy Rind: Serve 30 orders with Tangerine $25 # Peachy: Serve 30 orders with Peach $25 # Sweet Soursop: Serve 30 orders with Lychees $25 # Kiwi Flavours: Serve 30 orders with Kiwi $25 # Nana's Bananas: Serve 30 orders with Bananas $25 # Fruit Punch: Serve 30 orders with Seasonal fruits $25 # Unflavoured: Serve 30 orders with Vanilla Syrup $25 # Sweet Strawberries: Serve 30 orders with Strawberry Syrup $25 # Chocolatey Taste: Serve 30 orders with Chocolate Syrup $25 # Sweet Banana: Serve 30 orders with Banana Syrup $25 # Minty Fresh: Serve 30 orders with Mint Syrup $25 # Concession Stand: Serve 30 orders with Cotton Candy Syrup $25 # Punchy Kiwi: Serve 30 orders with Kiwi Syrup $25 # Trio of Flavours: Serve 30 orders with Neapolitan Syrup $25 # Velvety Smooth: Serve 30 orders with Red Velvet Syrup $25 # Zesty Orange: Serve 30 orders with Orange Syrup $25 # Green and Nutty: Serve 30 orders with Pistachio Syrup $25 # Wild Berry Party: Serve 30 orders with Mixed Berry Syrup $25 # Rare Syrup: Serve 30 orders with Blue Moon Syrup $25 # Caffeinated: Serve 30 orders with Coffee Syrup $25 # Oozy and Sweet: Serve 30 orders with Caramel Syrup $25 # Tea Time: Serve 30 orders with Chai Tea Syrup $25 # Frozen Sherbet: Serve 30 orders with Rainbow Sherbet Syrup $25 # POW and POP: Serve 30 orders with Popsicle Syrup $25 # Royal Reunion: Serve 30 orders with Royal Syrup $25 # Fruit Party: Serve 30 orders with Tutti Frutti Syrup $25 # Light and Fluffy: Serve 30 orders with Whipped Cream $25 # Chocolate Fest: Serve 30 orders with Chocolate Cream $25 # Flavoured Fluff: Serve 30 orders with Strawberry Cream $25 # Lemony Lover: Serve 30 orders with Lemon Cream $25 # Rap the Rasp: Serve 30 orders with Raspberry Cream $25 # Citrus Cream: Serve 30 orders with Orange Cream $25 # Berrylicious Berry: Serve 30 orders with Strawberry Topping $25 # Classic Chocolate: Serve 30 orders with Chocolate Topping $25 # Blueberry Bonanza: Serve 30 orders with Blueberry Topping $25 # Scotch Butter: Serve 30 orders with Butterscotch Topping $25 # Plum Ponder: Serve 30 orders with Plum Topping $25 # Ice on Ice: Serve 30 orders with Popsicle Topping $25 # Mango Tango: Serve 30 orders with Mango Topping $25 # Key Lime Pie: Serve 30 orders with Key Lime Topping $25 # Grape Sensation: Serve 30 orders with Grape Soda Topping $25 # Over the rainbow: Serve 30 orders with Rainbow Sprinkles $25 # Chippie: Serve 30 orders with Chocolate Chips $25 # Nuts with Sundaes: Serve 30 orders with Crushed Peanuts $25 # Oreo Pro: Serve 30 orders with Crushed Oreos $25 # Crumbly Sundae: Serve 30 orders with Cookie Crumbs $25 # Fresh Breath: Serve 30 orders with Mint Shavings $25 # Coconutty: Serve 30 orders with Shaved Coconut $25 # Crunchy Sweet: Serve 30 orders with Lollipop Bits $25 # Rock on: Serve 30 orders with Rock Candy $25 # Super Sour: Serve 30 orders with Sourballs $25 # Very Cherry: Serve 30 orders with Cherries $25 # Cookies and Cream: Serve 30 orders with Oreos $25 # Cookie Rookie: Serve 30 orders with Chocolate Chip Cookies $25 # Banana Fan: Serve 30 orders with Bananas $25 # Sundae Wedge: Serve 30 orders with Waffle Cone Wedges $25 # Wriggly Worms: Serve 30 orders with Gummy Worms $25 # Truffleated: Serve 30 orders with Chocolate Truffles $25 # Wafer Lover: Serve 30 orders with Strawberry Wafers $25 # Banana Bonanza: Serve 30 orders with Lolly Bananas $25 # Sweet Sticks: Serve 30 orders with Chocolate Poles $25 # Onion Troop: Serve 30 orders with Gummy Onions $25 # Salty Touch: Serve 30 orders with Pretzels $25 # Double Topper: Serve 30 orders with Dipped Strawberries $25 # Yummy Gummy: Serve 30 orders with Gummy Bears $25 # Crispy Chocolate: Serve 30 orders with Chocolate Wafers $25 # Brownie Buster: Serve 30 orders with Brownies $25 # More Whipped Cream?: Serve 30 orders with Dollops $25 # Sweet and Sucky: Serve 30 orders with Everlasting Gobstoppers $25 # Minigame Taster: Play all of Minnie's Minigames $20 # Winner!: Win a prize in one of Minnie's Minigames $15 # Minigame Haul: Earn 20 prizes in Minnie's Minigames $25 # Minigame Expert: Earn 5 prizes in each of Minnie's Minigames $30 # Rare Reward: Win a Bronze Rare Reward $50 # Rarer Reward: Win a Silver Rare Reward $100 # Rarest Reward: Win a Gold Rare Reward $150 Trivia * This is the first page Fanofkinopio created on this wiki. Category:Games Category:Games by Fanofkinopio Category:Sugar